<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billboards, Bad Interviews, and Bad Mags--Oh My! by murrimabutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936532">Billboards, Bad Interviews, and Bad Mags--Oh My!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrimabutterfly/pseuds/murrimabutterfly'>murrimabutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson only knows grand gestures as communication, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murrimabutterfly/pseuds/murrimabutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a billboard. It continued with interviews. It reached its peak with a feature in Playgirl.   </p>
<p>Wallace Rudolph West was, fortunately and unfortunately, a purveyor of all of these.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West, Flash/Nightwing, Kid Flash/Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billboards, Bad Interviews, and Bad Mags--Oh My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy my sleep deprived smut.<br/>Remind me never to binge watch Young Justice during insomnia hours and then attempt to fall asleep to Batfam vines ever again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a billboard.</p>
<p>Dick Grayson, city darling, was sprawled luxuriously across an invisible surface, wearing nothing but very, <em>very</em> tight Calvin Klein boxer briefs. His ample abs and tight pecs practically glowed; his biceps were on show as he propped himself up on an elbow and casually tousled his hair. His eyes were slightly hooded, his once-innocent smirk now tainted with something much, much more adult.</p>
<p>It continued with interviews.</p>
<p>The question of <em>why</em> was posed, and Dick would smirk than sinful smirk and wink at the host or camera—or both, depending on the angle. He’d lean back, spreading beautifully sculpted thighs complemented by a suit that knew how to cling <em>just so</em>, and merely say, “A decade changes a lot,” before finding some way to fluster the host or audience and moving along.</p>
<p>It reached its peak with a feature in Playgirl.</p>
<p>Glossy magazine pages attempted to contain the beauty of Gotham’s second-richest man. Tastefully sensual poses managed to convey how much Dick Grayson had matured in twelve years, leaving just enough to the imagination—until the final photo. Dick Grayson, perfectly and gloriously naked, draped across a settee than could very well be in Wayne Manor. The lighting perfectly conveyed the jut of his hips, drawing one’s attention to the clearly well-maintained centerpiece.</p>
<p>Wallace Rudolph West was, fortunately and unfortunately, a purveyor of all of these.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It started with the billboard.</p>
<p>Kid Flash, just a few months shy of being The Flash, was minding his business doing a patrol when he happened to glance at the ad anchored to a building. On full display was his best friend, all of his battle scars flawlessly photoshopped away. The momentary distraction had caused him to slam into a pole, nose protesting at the unfortunate meeting of flesh and metal by gushing an alarming amount of blood.</p>
<p>It continued with the interviews.</p>
<p>Wally seriously just wanted to watch the news. But there, at every turn, was his best friend, mask up as he flirted with pretty much everything that moved. And even though Wally knew it was fake, the way Dick still retained that signature sparkle in his eyes was almost hypnotic—until a host had insisted on an impromptu display involving whipped cream and Dick’s bare chest. Wally nearly vibrated through the remote as he attempted to change the channel.</p>
<p>It reached its peak with the feature in Playgirl.</p>
<p>Wally honestly hadn’t meant to buy it. It was one thing to have your best friend’s nearly-naked form thrust upon you at every turn, but it was another thing to breach the Bro Code and peruse an article that likely would contain his <em>entirely</em> naked form. But Artemis made an offhand comment, and Wally performed the most conspicuous attempt of surreptitiously purchasing the illicit rag. And, there, in all of its glory was Wally’s downfall: Dick, handcuffed to a bed. While most would consider that an at least mildly submissive pose, Dick somehow managed to make it seem like a power play. He looked directly at the viewer with an expression that seemed to convey that the manacles were the only reason why he hadn’t ravaged them yet. Hooded eyes with an intense, almost aloof, quirk of the brows; full lips just slightly parted and delicately held by the edge of his teeth; entire body limp and loose and wonderfully on display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           </p>
<p>Wally skidded to a stop just outside Wayne Manor and managed a very dignified walk up to the very imposing gates, very deliberately ignoring the way his shoes were smoking just slightly. He hit the buzzer, rocking on his heels slightly. A crackle preceded a crisp voice by just a moment, “Master Wallace, welcome.” The gates swung open and Wally found himself walking slowly as humanly possible for a speedster down the long driveway—which was a forcibly casual speed walk.</p>
<p>Alfred met him at the doors, the speck of amusement on his usually regally composed face. “Master Wallace, Master Richard is in the parlor,” he said, ushering Wally in. “Master Bruce has found himself called to a rather urgent business matter in Cambodia, so I am assured you and Master Richard will find the privacy you need for whatever discussion brought you here in such a rush.”</p>
<p>Wally looked at Alfred in confusion for a moment, before realizing he was leaving small pieces of burnt rubber on the carpet. Wally began to stutter out an apology, but Alfred merely shook his head and pointed towards the parlor. In his years of being Dick’s friend, he had learned that one <em>never</em> argues with Alfred; the only person scarier than Batman was the seemingly innocuous butler. (He’d merely roll his eyes at red Kool-Aid spilled on an heirloom, irreplaceable wool rug, but in his same calm tone, he’d swear fast and vicious vengeance on anyone who harmed those he took care of—usually by providing graphic details in an eerily jovial tone.) Wally nodded and pushed open walnut doors, finding Dick curled up in a plush armchair with a book.</p>
<p>“Um, hi,” Wally said, eloquent as ever.</p>
<p>“Hi yourself,” Dick said, lips quirked in a smirk.</p>
<p>“I, uh…” Wally trailed off, blatantly aware that he actually hadn’t formed any sort of plan that didn’t involve shoving Dick against any convenient surface and physically showing him what exactly his new modeling career was doing to him. Dick set down his book, standing and stretching before gesturing at the door. “Alfred has a tendency to eavesdrop. Shall we?” Dick said. Wally merely nodded, words no longer existing in his brain. He followed Dick through the mansion, only registering where they wound up once the bedroom door had shut behind him. “So,” Dick prompted, smirk seeming to deepen.</p>
<p>“On a scale of one to ten, how weird would it be if I kissed you right now?” Wally blurted.</p>
<p>“Depends on how weird it would be for me to say yes,” Dick replied smoothly. Wally gaped at him for a moment. Dick let out a small laugh. “That means, kiss me you idiot,” he said.</p>
<p>Wally closed the distance an instant, almost knocking Dick over in his eagerness. Their lips slotted together messily at first, but in a few seconds, it was as seamless and easy as breathing. Dick’s lips were soft and plush and well maintained, a stark contrast to Wally’s chapped and windburned ones. Wally pulled away after a moment, murmuring “Woah.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised it took you this long,” Dick admitted, laughing. Wally, brain still lust-addled, just stared at him in confusion. “I’ve been laying down hints for months,” Dick said, nuzzling against Wally’s neck. “The billboard”—he nipped lightly at his skin—“I made sure was in Central City. In the interviews”—Dick bit down, laving his tongue over the tender wound—“I always talked about a redhead I thought was perfect.” Dick began peppering kisses along Wally’s neck, earning a pleased moan. “And the magazine was my last-ditch effort. You know what I owe Artemis for telling you about it?” Dick nipped the underside of Wally’s jaw. “And I’ve been waiting, and waiting, and waiting for a certain speedster to come ravish me like I’ve been begging him to.”</p>
<p>“Normal people talk,” Wally protested weakly as Dick kissed the side of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Tried that,” Dick said, kissing Wally on the mouth and swiping his lip along the seam.</p>
<p>“You talk in riddles,” Wally countered, failing to contain a moan as Dick’s hands began to explore his body. “Don’t,” Dick countered, sucking another hickey into Wally’s skin. “Oh, fuck,” Wally groaned. He pulled Dick’s face to his, pressing hungry lips against Dick’s; his mouth opened easily as Dick licked in. Dick’s tongue seemed to be just as acrobatic as him, and Wally was completely intoxicated. He scrabbled at Dick’s shirt, desperately trying to find access to his gorgeous body. Dick laughed through the kiss, pulling away just long enough to shed his hoodie and T-shirt, helping Wally do the same. He gently pushed Wally down on the bed. Wally effortlessly flipped them, straddling Dick as he began tracing his tongue over the scars he loved so much. “Someone’s eager,” Dick teased, pitching into a moan as Wally lightly bit a nipple in retaliation. “Says the one who is trying to pretend like you haven’t wanted this as much as I have,” Wally snarked, hands tracing over Dick’s skin.</p>
<p>“Speaking of,” Dick said, holding Wally’s shoulders, effectively stopping him, “how far are we going?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want,” Wally said, smirking at him. “Which I’m gonna guess is pretty far considering Bruce is in Cambodia.”</p>
<p>Dick laughed, the lightest flush tinting his skin.</p>
<p>“And, again, you tease <em>me</em> for being eager,” Wally added, leaning down just enough to capture Dick’s lips. “So, if we’re doing this, I propose pants off.”</p>
<p>Dick laughed again, letting Wally go, just to pull him into an almost brutal kiss. “I prepared,” he whispered into Wally’s ear, kissing his jaw before letting go. Wally spluttered a little before settling on laughing. He eagerly stripped off his pants, and Dick did the same.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck you’re pretty,” Wally breathed out reverently, eyes roaming Dick’s completely naked form laying prone on the bed.</p>
<p>“You act like you haven’t seen it,” Dick said dismissively. Wally kissed him gently, slowly, before saying, “I haven’t.” Dick just stared at him. “I got to the photo of you handcuffed. I couldn’t go any further knowing I was probably one conversation away from having the real you. The one who didn’t have airbrushed skin and perfectly gelled bedhead and makeup everywhere.”</p>
<p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Dick laughed.</p>
<p>“It is, cuz it isn’t you. This”—Wally traced one of Dick’s scars with a feather-light touch—“is you. And I like this you.”</p>
<p>Dick wrapped his legs around Wally’s waist, drawing him closer to the bed. “You,” he said, glaring for emphasis, “are ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Better ridiculous and naked with you than anything else,” Wally countered, leaning down to kiss Dick. He tapped Dick’s legs, clearly asking to be let go. Dick reluctantly complied, and Wally pulled away. He kneeled in front of Dick’s hardening length, peppering kisses along the inside of his thigh before licking a stripe up the backside of his cock, placing a final kiss at the tip before starting to take it in his mouth. It took every fiber of Dick’s self-control to not buck up, made even harder as Wally began to use his tongue. Dick bit back a moan, leaning back almost completely at Wally eagerly serviced him. Wally hollowed his cheeks as he pulled back and Dick had to stop him. He wanted to feel Wally <em>in</em> him, and it wasn’t going to happen if he came right that instant. “Wall—Wally,” Dick panted. Wally stopped, looking up at him, cock still in his mouth. “Please. I’m ready,” he managed out. Wally’s eyes brightened and he pulled off, kissing Dick’s thigh before helping him rearrange, shoving a pillow under his hips. “Second drawer,” Dick said, gesturing vaguely; Wally opened the second drawer in Dick’s night stand, pulling out lube and condoms. “I’m ready,” Dick said, staring at Wally. Wally shook his head as he began rolling a condom on. “As much as I trust you, boy wonder, I need to see that for myself,” he said, carefully lubing up his fingers. He gently pushed one in, delicately stroking the walls. “Plus, it gives me a chance to find—<em>that</em>.” Dick gasped as Wally stroked his prostate, moaned as another finger joined the equation. Wally scissored them methodically, pausing to drag them down Dick’s velvet walls. He pushed in a third finger, smirking a little as he did. “I guess you did prepare,” he murmured, stretching to kiss Dick slowly. Dick merely moaned as Wally slowly pistoned his fingers. He pulled his fingers out, coating his cock with lube before gently pressing the head to Dick’s entrance. Slowly, almost cruelly so, Wally pushed in. Dick moaned, pressing down to meet him. Wally’s hips found a slow, steady rhythm, only just brushing the bundle of nerves that meant guaranteed ecstasy.</p>
<p>“Walls,” Dick panted out, “I will flip you over and ride you if you don’t <em>hurry up</em>.”</p>
<p>Wally smiled just the smallest amount, leaning over to kiss Dick. “Like this?” he asked, teasing rich in his tone as—<em>oh fuck</em>—his cock began <em>vibrating</em>.</p>
<p>Wally’s hips snapped back before slapping against Dick’s ass, growing faster and faster. Dick’s hips bucked up as he moaned, the friction and speed almost too much. Wally hunched over him, hips working overtime. Dick keened as his prostate was ruthlessly attacked, as his walls were overstimulated by the buzz of Wally’s cock.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck, Dick</em>,” Wally moaned; Dick’s legs wrapped around him, forcing him into shorter, more impactful thrusts. Wally’s hips canted for a moment, warmth filling their shared space as Wally’s blissed-out eyes shuddered shut. His pace even out, and he somehow went <em>faster</em>. Little hiccups of pleasure were pushed out of Dick as his world was overwhelmed by the absolutely intoxicating feeling of white-hot pleasure beginning to consume him. Wally’s hand snaked between them, setting a contrasting pace with his hand against Dick’s cock. Dick’s hips seized upward as he cried out at the extra stimulation. In moments, shudders consumed Dick’s body as cum splattered hot and thick on his stomach. Wally thrust deeper and harder, losing rhythm as he sought his own release.</p>
<p>His hips began to pull away, but Dick held him fast. “No,” he whined. Wally leaned against him, nearly boneless, as he lazily kissed his jaw, his neck, his chest, his lips. Dick moaned a little, going completely limp. “How are you still hard?” Dick mumbled.</p>
<p>“It’s a thing I do,” Wally half-answered. Dick’s hips pushed down. “You’re not done yet,” he murmured. “You’re done though,” Wally countered.</p>
<p>Dick shook his head, hazy eyes focused on Wally. “I’m only done when you are.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to overstimulate you.”</p>
<p>Dick glared at him as he used his koala-bear position to flip them. He began languidly riding Wally.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck, that’s hot,” Wally breathed, trying to match Dick’s slow pace. Dick’s head nestled against Wally’s chest, hips circling and rising and falling. Dick managed to push himself upright just enough to make eye contact with Wally as he slammed down against Wally’s cock. Wally groaned out his approval as his hips snapped upward.</p>
<p>It was slow and languid, but eventually, Dick milked another orgasm out of Wally, who finally started to soften. Dick collapsed on top of him, sighing contentedly. “I still can’t believe you came three times and I only got one and a half,” he whined into Wally’s chest.</p>
<p>“We can invest in a cock ring and see if we can even it out.”</p>
<p>“Kinky.”</p>
<p>“Say the guy who’s half-naked on a billboard.”</p>
<p>“Key is <em>half</em>.” Dick sighed again, snuggling closer.</p>
<p>Wally kissed the top of his head gently, arms wrapping him tight. “So…what <em>do</em> you owe Artemis?” he teased.</p>
<p>Dick groaned, shaking his head lightly. “I’m not thinking about that right now. Your cock is still in my ass, we’re cuddling, I’m happy, I’m <em>not</em> going there right now.”</p>
<p>Wally’s hips shifted as he slowly pulled out, hand detaching from Dick to strip off the condom, tossing it vaguely where the bin was. Dick whined at the loss, legs wrapping even tighter around Wally. “What if I promise to do whatever you want?” Wally whispered into his ear; Dick grumbled something.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Dick adjusted himself so he was looking at Wally. “I promised—I promised her that I’d answer any weird questions she had.”</p>
<p>“Like…?”</p>
<p>“She mostly wanted to know if you were a natural redhead.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?”</p>
<p>“She also wanted to know if you sounded like a dying seal in bed. I’m happy to report you don’t.”</p>
<p>Wally shrugged. “She asked M’gann the same thing about Conner. Girl has no concept of privacy.”</p>
<p>“That’s…comforting, I guess.” Dick burrowed against Wally. “Okay, I want you to cuddle with me right now. And I want to nap with you. And then I want to ride you until you can’t stay hard anymore.”</p>
<p>Wally choked, body tensing slightly. “Holy fuck,” he managed out.</p>
<p>Dick chuckled a little as he squeezed Wally. “And then we’ll take a shower and I’ll eat you out.”</p>
<p>“You’re going to kill me. I’m going to have the <em>worst</em> reason for dying ever—‘sex-fiend boyfriend fucks me to death while also surprising me with cuddles’.”</p>
<p>Dick’s head raised as he looked curiously at Wally.</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” he asked, head tilting; Wally’s face lit up red. “Um—I guess I was just assuming—?”</p>
<p>“I mean, yeah, obviously, but I expected you to, y’know, ask?”</p>
<p>“Dick Grayson, would you like to be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dick said, stretching up for a kiss, which Wally happily met him for. “And your boyfriend would right now like to sleep before fucking you to death.”</p>
<p>Wally drew him close, kissing the top of his head lightly.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he breathed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Artemis high key strikes me as that person who likes to know all the weird details about a person so that she can A) give them shit about it and B) fuck with them about it. She’s the gossip collector we all dread.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>